The field of the invention is spill containment systems and methods, and more particularly, is systems and methods for containing, neutralizing and/or monitoring spills from batteries or other devices.
In our industrial society, devices often contain substances that may leak or spill undesirably onto other devices, personnel, or the environment. For example, batteries may be stored on battery racks where the batteries serve as a backup power supply for data communication centers and computers. These batteries may contain acid that may leak or spill onto other batteries, cables, equipment, and other devices as well as personnel, thereby posing a hazard to people and property. Sulfuric acid, commonly found in batteries, is an extremely hazardous material regulated by the federal, state and local governments. With respect to batteries, Article 64 of the Uniform Building Code requires a four-inch high containment barrier with an acid neutralization capability to a pH of 7-9. Similarly, other devices may need containment systems. Such devices include but are not limited to air conditioning units that may drip water from condensation or leak freon, or water heaters that may leak water.
Regardless of the device and the substance that may leak, it is desirable to contain leaks and spills. It is further desirable to neutralize and absorb the leaks and spills to prevent the leaks and spills from spreading. Finally, it is desirable to have a system that not only detects leaks, but also indicates whether a leak has occurred.
A first, separate aspect of the present invention is a containment system that includes a containment rail system that defines an area, a liner placed within the area of the containment rail system and a material placed in the liner to absorb and/or neutralize the spilled substance. This system safely contains spills from devices.
A second, separate aspect of the present invention is a containment system that is modular and capable of being built in a variety of sizes and shapes.
A third, separate aspect of the present invention is a containment system that is resistant to damage from the spilled substance.
A fourth, separate aspect of the present invention is a containment system having a liner made of polyvinylchloride (PVC) so as to be resistant to corrosion from acids spilled from a battery.
A fifth, separate aspect of the present invention is a containment system that uses materials to neutralize and absorb spilled substances.
A sixth, separate aspect of the present invention is a containment system that detects whether there is a spill from a device.
A seventh, separate aspect of the present invention is a containment system that alerts a user or system whether there is a spill from a device.
An eighth, separate aspect of the present invention is a containment system that includes a polyester web fiber coated with PVC . This liner provides corners which may be di-electically welded or thermal welded for system integrity.
A ninth, separate aspect of the present invention is a spill containment system including a battery rack cabinet having a door whereby to open the door and gain access to the batteries inside the cabinet, one of the rigid containment rails is removed such that the exposed flexible corrosion-resistant liner may be flexed to permit the opening and closing of the door.
A tenth, separate aspect of the invention is any of the foregoing aspects, singly or in combination.
An eleventh, separate aspect of the present invention is a method of spill containment which practices any of the foregoing aspects, singly or in combination.